A Corruption Fit for a Nightmare
by Leave it to Chance
Summary: After her murder, a young girl finds herself in Halloween Town. She quickly befriends everyone in town, but she gains unwanted attention. Now she has to decide who she wants to be with and what to do forever...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I neared the grave yard hoping to get there before Sam did, I didnt want him to be mad at me for being late, again. I walked in and looked around and didnt see him, thankfully. I sat down in front of a tombstone and didnt see the person hiding behind it. They came out and grabbed me around the throat cutting of my supply of oxygen and then they pinned me to the ground which left my breathless. While I was gasping for air, not concentrating on anything else, the man tied my hands and feet together and got on top of me. He took my tang top off so I was only in my bra and pants. Finally, I was able to concentrate on everything that was going on. I recognized the person who was on me; it was my ex of four years, David.

What are you doing? I breathed terror leaking into my voice. He was known to be very violent, thats why I left him.

David laughed at me and pulled out a knife. Im going to give you what you deserve, you little whore. He laughed again as I sucked in a breath when he pressed the cold metal to my bare stomach. You see, little Stephanie, ever since you dumped me and broke my heart, youve been breaking other guys hearts left and right. I cant sit around and watch it anymore. So, Im going to do the whole world a favor and get rid of you.

What?! Ive only gone out with one guy since we broke up! I havent broken anyones heart! Please David, stop! I begged him as my eyes grew wide with fear.

He laughed again and pressed the knife down into my skin. I lurched forward and let out a small cry as it started to break through the skin. He then shoved it into my body and I cried out. He laughed even more at my tears and blood pouring from my body as he stabbed me again. After he stabbed me two more times he stopped and watched me start to breath heavily. You want to know something funny? The pain your feeling now is NOTHING to the pain you caused me and all the other guys as you ripped OUR hearts out of our chests. While he was talking he took one of his fingers dipped it into my blood and made an x over where my heart is. Hey, Steph. Look, x marks the spot for where your life ends. He lined the knifes blade up with one of the lines in the x and pushed it threw my skin, bone, and muscle straight into my heart. I gasped at the pain and sudden difficulty to breath. He pulled the knife out so slowly I could feel it grinding up against my bones making them tremble, I screamed again at the searing pain. After it was out, he lined it up with the other line of the x and pushed it threw like he did the first time. This time I wasnt able to scream, I wasnt able to try to move away, I lost too much blood over the multiple stab wounds plus the fact that my heart was about to give out.

David seemed to realize that, so he decided to have some more fun with the knife. He stabbed my torso everywhere but keeping clear of my heart. His laughs turned sadistic as I died. He mutilated my body; skinning parts of it letting the muscles show, but mainly stab wounds covered it. I died before I could realize what else he was doing to me.


	2. Waking Up

Ow, my head, I groaned when I woke up. I rubbed my head and didnt open my eyes not wanting to kill them with the harsh light of my bedroom,. Ugh. Why am I in so much pain?

Good, youre awake, I heard a gravely but rather high male voice say.

My eyes shot open and I quickly realized I wasnt in my room any more. I quickly looked around. The room was made of stone and had various lab equipment in it. Then I saw a little bald man in a wheel chair at the doorway staring at me, I think. I couldnt really see his eyes, since they were behind tiny black glasses. Wh-Where am I? I asked the small man. Who are you? What is going on? Why am I here? Wh- I gasped. I couldnt even remember who I was. Who am I? I said in a soft, horrified whisper.

The man chuckled. Why was he chuckling? This isnt funny! I dont know anything except that I am somewhere where I shouldnt be. My dear, he said in his gravely, weird voice, you are in my lab, in Halloween Town. I-

Halloween Town? What?

Dont interrupt if you want the answers to your many questions, curious child.

Sorry, I said ashamed.

Ok, I am Dr. Finklestein. I just fixed your broken and damaged body that the monster who murdered you did. My mouth dropped open. I was murdered? And Im alive now?! How can that be? I see you still have many questions, but let me answer your last one before you ask anymore. You are Stephanie. You are sixteen and Jack brought you here when he found you at the cemetery. Now what are your other questions?

Im dead, but still talking and breathing and my heart, I put my hand over my heart. I couldnt feel any beats, but I did feel stitches and cloth. I looked down at my body for the first time and gasped. I was covered in pieces of cloth held onto my skin by stitches then I just had stitches that seemed to be holding gashes together. I was in a green tang top and black skinny jeans, both were torn in several places, but not revealing anything. I lifted my hand up to my heart again and felt it. The stitches made an x and I became angry. I looked at Dr. Finklestein with tears of rage in my eyes. You cut out my heart?! You killed me didnt you? Your trying to cover your tracks, arent you? Why me? Why did you kill me? How am I talking now when Im dead with no heart cloth for skin and stitches in me? How? How? my voice was angry and loud when I first started, but it was barely audible by the end.

Oh, you poor thing, I heard him come over to where I was collapsed on the ground and he put a hand on my shoulder. No, I did not kill you. Some man from the human world did. You still have your heart, but it no longer beats, for you are neither dead nor living. You are in between just like the rest who live here. I saved you from wandering this place with your guts falling out and your bones and muscles exposed. I had to chuckle at that thought, he seemed to brighten up a little bit when I did. The cloth serves as skin in the places that need it since I did not have any at the time. The stitches are keeping the gashes together. Does that explain a little bit? Jack can explain more if you need. Speak of the Devil. Jack, my boy! Shes awake. Come and talk to her. I looked up at the door way again expecting to see another man like the doctor, but instead it was an unusually tall skeleton wearing a black and white pin stripe suit with a bat bow tie. I shrieked and backed up to the wall looking for another exit to get out and away.

Oh my, the skeleton called Jack said. He looked at the doctor and raised a would be eye brow. You explained everything?

Well, no. I just told her why she was is how she is and that shes not really dead, then you showed up before I could explain much more, Dr. Finklestein told Jack.

The skeleton put a hand to his head and sighed. Ok. Guess it is my turn now. He walked over to where I was cowering and bent down from his seven foot tall self to my five ten self. Hello, Stephanie. My name is Jack, he greeted warmly and held out his hand.

There was something to his voice that calmed me down so that I was able to stand without my knees shaking and I was able to talk, H-h-hi. I shook his boney hand.

Thats better. I will explain to you where you are and what we do here. How does that sound? He looked into my eyes with his, except they were eye sockets and had no eyes. I nodded my head ok. Good. Do you want to take a walk around the town while we talk? I nodded my head again. He smiled and held out his hand, I took it in mine and we walked out of Dr. Finklesteins lab.


	3. Halloween Town

On the way out we passed a mirror, I stopped infront of it stopping Jack in his tracks.

Whats wrong? he asked with concern.

Hold on, I just want to see what I look like, I told him. I looked into the mirror and took a small gasp. I didnt look anything like I used to. Well I still had my eyes, but they were surrounded in deep black circles. Parts of my pale skin where in random cloth to keep parts from falling out I guessed. I took my hand out of Jacks and lifted it to my heart. I pulled down my tattered shirt just to show a little bit. There was an x over it. I looked at Jack through the mirror who was staring at me with a saddened look. Jack, what happened to me? Who would do this? I turned to him. Who was i?

He sighed and took my hand again, Ill explain later. Ok? it seemed like he was pleading with me to stop asking questions.

I sighed too, OK. I perked up again just to cheer him up. Can we go now? I want to go see Halloween Town and every monster too! I grinned at him.

He laughed. OK, lets go. He lead me down the hill away from the Drs lab and straight to Halloween Town. When we walked in, at first I didnt see anyone, but a small man came out of a building labeled Town Hall. He was on the chubby side and had a very tall top hat, it made me want to laugh. Jack, mboy! Where have you been? We cant start plans for- oh! Umm..Jack who is that?! his face was happy and all smiles when he was talking to Jack, but when he saw me his head turned around and it was sad and worried looking. It made me jump a tad at the sudden change. Jack chuckled at my reaction.

Mayor, this is Stephanie. She is the newest member to Halloween Town, Jack introduced me.

The Mayors face turned back it its happy state. Oh! Well that make sense. Ok well onto other business. We need to start plans for next Halloween! We only have 364 days left!

I leaned in towards Jack, Thats an awfully long time. Why is he so worried?

He likes to get things done early and then fix those things. Its quite funny if you know how to deal with him.

Oh! That makes no sense.

Its ok. You dont have to understand. Lets go meet the other creatures. He lead me off away from the Mayor who was yelling at Jack to come and help him. I laughed at the crazy mayor. For the rest of the day Jack introduced me to everyone around town. Each of them scared me when they popped out of no where , but I was able to scare them back just as well if not better. I took pride with each scream and jump I was able to get out of them. it seemed Jack did too and that couldnt have made me happier. He told me about everything in Halloween Town and I soaked up the information just like a dying flower. I couldnt get enough of it. and this is my home! You may stay here as long as you like. He smiled and looked down at me. I looked in front of us. My mouth dropped open. The house, well more like a mansion, was amazing, it had a haunted house feel to it, but it was a renaissance built.

Without Jack, I started to make my way towards the house. I wanted to see what was inside and explore everything of it. I heard Jack laugh. I turned around and looked at him. What?

You have the same expression I did when I first saw the place.

I looked at him with a puzzled look. What do you mean? You didnt build it?

No, it was abandoned when I got here, so I decided to take over. It has a certain magic doesnt it?

It sure does, a voice said. I looked back up towards the house and there was a girl coming out of it. She had bright red hair, and was stitched up kind of like me, only she was being held together by them. Hello, Im Sally. Whats your name? the girl said when she walked up to where Jack and I were standing.

I backed away behind Jack, she wasnt scary, but to me there was a certain threat about her that I couldnt figure out. Stephanie, but you can call me Steph, I responded trying to be nice.

Jack chuckled at me. Theres no reason to be afraid of Sally, Stephanie. Shes not all that scary, he told me.

Hes right you know. Im not scary at all. To be honest, Im more like the sense of reason when things get too out of hand here, she said.

I was still warry, but stood beside Jack instead of behind him. Shall we go inside then? Jack asked me. I nodded, not taking my eyes off Sally. Again Jack laughed, Ok. Oh! Sally did you make dinner?

Of course Jack. I was about to come looking for you, but I heard your voice and hers. She said with a slight giggle.

Ok, lets go eat, then you may go to bed. Hows that sound, Stephanie?

Excellent! I said. My stomach grumbled like it agreed too. They laughed and I followed Jack and Sally inside.


	4. Pasts Come Alive

After dinner, I laid in the bed the room that Jack was allowing me to stay in for however long I liked. I was staring up at the celing trying to figure out what really happened to me before I had supposedly died. I sighed and rolled over on my side and looked around the room. A picture on the nightstand caught my eye.

I got up out of bed and picked up the picture. In it was Jack, Sally, and another person, well it was more of a thing, with its arms wrapped around them. it was like a group hug. I could tell they were all friends, but something seemed off with the one I didnt recognize. Maybe it was because they didnt look like a person, just a sack filled with squirmy creatures. I figured it was a male, and tried to remember if I met him that day.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I told them to come in not looking away from the picture. It was Jack.

You are still awake? he asked. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. What are you looking at? He peered over my shoulder.

I turned to him and pulled my legs up so I was sitting cross legged. Jack? Whos this? I dont recognize them, I told him pointing to the picture.

He seemed caught off guard when he realized who I was talking about. Oh! Ummm He started to scratch the back of his skull. Well, Stephanie, thats an old friend. A very old friend.

I raised an eyebrow. What do you mean by old friend? Is he not your friend any more? What happened? Whats his name? Where is he now?

Wow you sure do ask a lot of questions.

I cant help it. Im curious. So are you going to tell me?

He made himself more comfy on the bed and he sighed. That is Oogie Boogie. We used to be good friends, no great friends! He, Sally, and myself could never be separated. We were called the three musketeers. There was no place that we didnt go without each other. But that all changed when Oogies holiday was forgotten about.

I tilted my head to the side at this new development.

Jack sighed. You see Oogie was the ruler of a holiday called Bug Day. It died out centuries before you were born, so I doubt you ever heard of it.

Well, when his holiday died out, everything disappeared. Luckly he was able to escape here before he disappeared in his beloved holiday. He was depressed for quite sometime and he stopped coming on trips with Sally and myself. Him leaving the group separated Sally and me, she stopped coming too and lived with her creator, actually you could call him a father, and did everything he needed done. So I was left alone to help the mayor create Halloween every year.

Several years after Bug Day disappeared; Oogie stopped moping around and decided he wanted to be the ruler of something else. He decided he wanted to be the ruler of Halloween, which I already was and still am. He tried and failed three times. Twice everyone thought he died, but he came back and tried for his third and final time. He again failed and I unfortunately had to kill him once and for all. It was hard since he was a good friend, but it was for everyones safety. He looked down at me. Oh come on now dont cry. I got over it. Please dont. He wiped away a falling tear as I looked up at him.

I cant help it. Its just so sad. Is Sally still a good friend? I mean I know she was over tonight, but is that only because Im here or because you suck at cooking? I said with a small smile at the end to get the worried expression off Jacks face.

It worked, he laughed. Both in a way, she has become an excellent friend. Shell come over every now and then when the doctor has allowed her to. She came over tonight because Dr. Finkelstien wanted to see how you are doing. When he talked about Sally, he seemed to become happier I realized. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand. Oh my! Is it really that late? You should get some rest, youve had a big day.

He got off my bed as I slid under the covers, trying not to rip any stitches or cloth. Ya, I guess I have had a big day. It seems more like a month than a single day.

Jack chuckled, yes it will feel that way for awhile. He was about to close the door when he realized something. Uh, Stephanie?

I sighed, Call me Steph, Jack. And what is it?

Would you like to help out with the preparations for next Halloween? Id like some fresh new ideas on the board if you dont mind, he asked me with a grin.

Of coarse I would! When do we start?

We start tomorrow. You think you are up for it?

Totally! I cant wait! I beamed at him and he smiled back.

Good. Now get some rest, youll need it if you are going to help deal with the Mayor. Terrible nightmares, Stephanie.

Terrible nightmares, Jack. Oh Jack? I quickly said before he shut the door.

Yes?

Thanks for helping me out today and telling me your story.

You are welcome. Horrible night, Stephanie. Go to sleep, he told me as he shut the door.

Bad night, Jack, I mumbled as I fell into a sleep filled with Bug Days, destroyed friendships, and the Boogie man.


	5. Old Enemies, New Plans

Did you hear that? a small girl in a witch costume asked two other children. One was dressed as a devil and the other was dressed as a skeleton. Theres a newbie! Oh man! This is great. She doesnt know a thing! Think of all the things we can do if she joined us! the small witch was talking so fast that it was hard to understand her.

Slow down, Shock! We cant understand what you are saying, the tiny devil told her.

Ya! the skeleton chimed in.

Oh both of you are complete idiots! Ill figure this out on my own, Shock complained as she stalked away from the Pumpkin Kings house. She walked to an abandoned tree house far away from the main part of Halloween Town. The other two children followed her and hopped into a cage to head up to the main part of the tree house. Shock walked out and saw a bug crawling around on the floor.

Perfect, Shock whispered. She took a jar and snuck up on the bug. She slammed the jar opening down, which made an audible smack, capturing the bug. Boys, Ive caught another. We are close. We only need about ten more and itll be finished. She held the bug up to the light examining it as she spoke.

You said that the last two hundred, Shock, the tiny devil whined.

Shock glared at the boy and then jumped on him strangling him at the same time. Shut up, Lock! He is going to be bigger so he can finally defeat Jack! She continued to strangle Lock when the skeleton child came and hit her with his mask. She fell off and jumped over Lock to the other boy and started to strangle him. The boy hit Shock with his mask and hit her while she hit back.

GO, BARREL, GO! Lock yelled at the skeleton child. Finally, Shock seemed to have enough of the fighting and pushed Barrel off of her.

Screw you guys! She stormed off to her room with the jar that contained the bug and slammed the door shut. It made the tree house shake while the boys howled with laughter.

Lock high fived Barrel who was licking a black and orange lollypop. That was great! Nice sucker punch to the gut, Barrel, Lock laughed.

Thanks, too bad I cant say anything to you. You didnt do a thing, Barrel said with a grin. That comment made Lock stop short in his laughter. The comment started the fight back up again between the two.

Up in her room, Shock put the bug in a tank with the rest of the bugs she had collected. She looked over the tank that held the bugs. There had to be well over 20,000 large bugs and a countless number of smaller ones. She smiled as she tapped on the glass and the bugs scrambled away.

Shock sighed and fell onto her back. It was so boring without Oogie around anymore. Thats why she planned to bring him back, bigger and badder than ever. She smiled at the thought of Oogie coming back to life and then finally getting rid of Jack for good. Shock cackled and flipped over onto her stomach. Thinking of the new girl in town called Stephanie, she smiled knowing that she would be able to help take over. All they had to do was wait. Wait for her to get to know Jack and think that he is the greatest thing there is and then rip it away. Telling her it was lies and to make her their own. She laughed again and looked back at the tank full of bugs. She got off the bed and walked over to the bugs.

Soon, Oogie, soon you will be able to come back and you will rule. Just you wait. Itll be great, Shock told the bugs. She watched them as they formed into a head.

Excellent. You have done well, the head spoke to her.

Oh yes, I have something to tell you, she said leaning against the tank. The head rose a bug eyebrow. Shock turned away from the tank. There is a new girl in town. She likes herself to be called Steph, short for Stephanie. Jack has adopted her, I guess you would say. She hasnt left his side all day and I dont doubt that she will until we get her. I believe she can help us out, she turned to face the head, like you helped us out. What do you think about this new child?

How old is ssssshe? he hissed.

I overheard Jack say that she is the around the age of 16, though I may say she looks younger, thanks to the stitches and the pieces of cloth that are used as skin.

What? She has cloth as sssskin? Shock nodded. Interesting, very interesting. Yes, Shock, I believe that this new child will help us out very well. Thank you for this information. It will serve us well. With that the head started to laugh cruelly and evilly, Shock also joined in. their laughter rang throughout the night and caused a sleepy Pumpkin King, miles away, to awake with a start.


End file.
